


Soul Match 3.5片段

by zzysyx030416



Category: zzy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zzy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzysyx030416/pseuds/zzysyx030416





	Soul Match 3.5片段

第、一night

回到房间，亚轩就立刻把真源推倒在bed上，亚轩双腿劈开跪坐的方式压在真源身上，没有表情的问，

“你是不是跟她有关系？”

“……”真源不说话。

“那就是有啦！”亚轩生气的大声吼。亚轩抓起真源的衣领，真的很生气，质问真源，

“为什么！为什么！为什么！”

亚轩本来以为真源也会跟他一样，一直等待时机，等待对方。但原来这一切都是自己的一厢情愿，3岁亚轩就认识真源，这二十年放佛是一个笑话。

亚轩一想到他身下这个身体被其他女人触碰过，他就忍不住怒气。粗暴的撕开真源的衬衣，衬衣的质量再好也敌不过亚轩的怒气，纽扣纷纷“啪啪啪”的飞脱。

此时真源露出过于完美的腹肌和胸肌在亚轩眼前，亚轩双手大拇指瞬速按上真源胸前的两颗小红豆上，用力的摩擦，挑逗着。

亚轩用力的咬真源的锁骨。与其说在亲吻，更像是一种主｜权宣泄的动作。

隔着下身的衣物，小亚轩和磨蹭到小真源身上。

真源锁骨上的颈部，被深深烙下亚轩的牙印。但一个远远不够，亚轩疯狂的咬着，根本停不下来。不一会儿，真源整个颈部都是密密麻麻的牙印。

亚轩大力的扯着真源的上衣，试图从真源身上扯出， 

“起来”，亚轩冷漠的命令，

真源还是配合了一下，微微抬起他的背，让亚轩顺利的把上衣扯出。亚轩扯出上衣后立刻用力扔了出去，让衣服任意落到地毯上。

亚轩迫不及待开始解开真源的皮带，有意无意碰到小真源，粗暴的扯开裤上的纽扣和拉下裤链，连同真源的内ku一并扯下，再扔出去。

小真源已经亭亭玉立了。

亚轩依旧跪坐在真源的大腿上，欣赏着眼前这一副完美的身体线条。

真源身上没有一寸多余的脂肪，肌肉的大小也非常适中，不会像健美先生那种过于健美的肌肉，但也比一般人的肌肉略为结实。

亚轩用右手的食指沿着腹肌的的条纹流动着，双唇在漂亮的胸肌上烙下一个个吻痕。这让真源感到一丝丝电流穿过一样。真源感到很害羞但也毫无防备的稍稍颤抖了一下，亚轩感受到身下的人儿颤抖的震动。

这个颤抖幅度不大，但更刺｜激着亚轩。

怎么做才能让真源在身下强烈的颤抖呢？怎么做才能让真源记住自己呢？亚轩心里盘算着什么。

亚轩双手分别拉着真源的双手，自己更直接坐到小真源前面。小亚轩隔着衣物和小真源打招呼。

“解开它”，亚轩命令真源帮他解开自己的皮带。

真源此时觉得亚轩这样做有点羞辱他，他不太愿意了。但果然是中了亚轩的蛊，在这环境，他发着小脾气，眯着眼看着亚轩的皮带。

亚轩见真源的手缓缓都不动，直接用自己的手覆盖着真源的手，手把手的教真源怎么解开皮带，再四手解开亚轩裤子纽扣，拉下裤链。

拉下裤链的一瞬间，亚轩的内ku也已经盖不住小亚轩的挺拔。

亚轩直接拉了真源起来，

“脱掉它”，冷酷的命令真源要把自己的内ku脱掉。

真源不情不愿的把亚轩的内ku脱了下来。

亚轩顺势跪在真源面前，

“含住”，亚轩继而玩味的命令真源。

真源不愿意，自己别过脸撑着自己的身体往后坐，亚轩见状跪着也步步逼近真源。

真源退倒bed头，再无退路了。

亚轩右手单手捧着真源的下巴，左手伸到真源的后脑勺，

“快点”，亚轩继续冷酷的命令着，但带了提点撒娇的语气。

真源也从来没试过，也不知道要怎么做，但他的手就不是用来反抗亚轩的，反而扶上了亚轩的腰，顺着亚轩手推着他的头的力度，张口含住了小亚轩。

“啊——”，亚轩感受到从未试过的快｜感。像是一股电流也流通了亚轩全身一样，酥麻酥麻的，亚轩双手扶着bed头柜，任由真源吞吐着小亚轩。

真源只好把小亚轩当成自己挚爱的鸡腿，从一开始轻轻含着，到含到深入再吐出，舌头不断反复舔着小亚轩的顶部。

“啊——”，亚轩再一次发生呻〃吟，太舒服了。

听到亚轩的呻〃吟，真源像是得到鼓励和赞赏的小孩，更努力的吃着小亚轩，小亚轩越来越硬，越来越大，越来越多汁液从真源口中流出，流到真源的胸前，流到腹部。真源也已经顾不上了。

真源努力了一段时间，亚轩把手扶在真源的头上。

真源见亚轩把自己的的头固定，心想已经结束了吗？

“不要动”，亚轩声线没了那么冰冷了，带了越来越多撒娇的成分，

还没有等到真源反应过来，亚轩已经自己抽动送小亚轩到真源的嘴里。

真源虽然任由亚轩的举动，但也睁大了眼，内心激动着，没想到亚轩居然这样做。

亚轩一阵疯狂的抽动，真源感受到口腔内喷射出一股热能。

亚轩才把小亚轩抽出。

随即真源拿bed头的纸巾把刚才的炙热的液体吐了出来。

一脸不可思议的看着亚轩，他居然在自己的嘴里射了！

没等真源反应过来，湿漉漉的小亚轩找到小真源，小真源一下就更加硬了。

亚轩跪坐在小真源前面一点的位置，介乎于小真源和真源大腿之间。

真源变得更难受，他的小真源也很想释放。慢慢全身蔓延着血色的羞红。

但亚轩似乎没有打算要处理小真源的诉求，亚轩把真源的手拉到自己的颈项后面，示意真源要环抱着他，真源也乖乖的服从了，抱着亚轩的脖子。

真源用迷｜离的眼神看着亚轩。

亚轩把脸埋在真源的胸肌上面，这个胸肌他已经垂涎很久了，伸出舌头吸吮着真源的左边的小红豆，亚轩的左手则蹂〃躏着真源的右胸。继续在真源身上留下自己的印记。

“啊——”真源忍不住发出了呻〃吟。

另一面小亚轩也在挑逗着小真源。

“啊——轩儿——别——”真源有点瘫软，但碍于小脾气还在，真源不想不开口求亚轩帮自己解决。

玩弄完小红豆的亚轩，继续恶趣味的扬起嘴角，亚轩的左手拉起真源的右手，拉到小亚轩和小真源的前面，

“自己来啊”，亚轩示意真源自己解决

真源想反抗又不敢反抗，但万万没想到居然亚轩要自己解决，真源邹着眉头看着小亚轩磨蹭着小真源，真源越来越难受，终于自己的右手扶上了小真源，开始撸动起来。

没开始多久，亚轩就拿起真源的左手，放到小亚轩身上，

“一起”，亚轩玩味十足的要求。

这个场景亚轩自己都没想到过，但看到真源恼羞的表情实在太过瘾了，越来越激起亚轩的占有欲。

另一边真源被快｜感支配着，打闹已经无法思考，越来越单纯的服从亚轩的命令。顺势撸动着小亚轩。

“啊——”一当真源碰触到小亚轩，亚轩也不由自主的呻〃吟起来。

真源就这样看着自己双手撸动着两根越来越大的巨物，呼吸也变得越来越急促。

亚轩看着真源紧盯着小真源和小亚轩，完全不理自己了，伸手捧着他的脸，狠狠的吻了起来。

被这个举动吓了一跳的真源，刹时忘记了手的动作。

亚轩有点生气，就把真源的手打开，把小亚轩挪到小真源一起，再自己的手把真源的手覆盖着小真源和小亚轩，真源的手内侧一起撸动小真源和小亚轩，外侧被亚轩的掌心覆盖。。

差不多的时候亚轩，亚轩的手就离开真源的手背，真源的手包着小真源和小亚轩继续撸动着。亚轩拉了一下真源的腰，让真源往下躺。到适合的位置的时候，拨开了真源的双腿，让它们夹着自己腰，托起了真源的臀部。

随即亚轩把小真源和小亚轩流露出来的汁液抹到右手手指上，开始深入真源的后花园。

“啊——呜——”真源感受到后花园被亚轩的手指入侵。

一根手指滑入，两根手指滑入，三根手指滑入，直到四根手指滑入，整个过程可能都不够10秒，亚轩见四根手指可以滑入立刻抽出右手手指，随即右手托起小亚轩直入真源后花园。

左手代替真源的手继续撸动小真源。

真源这一刻感到十分害羞，身体已经在刚才的过程中不知不觉慢慢躺平，双脚不自觉的夹上了亚轩的腰。

真源双手抓了一下bed单，亚轩觉得这个姿势感觉还不够，就右手把真源的手禁锢在真源头上的枕头上。

“不要动”，命令真源双手不要动。

真源双手交叉的放在自己头顶，身上任由亚轩玩弄。

小亚轩在真源体内简直肆无忌惮的出入，频率过快真源一时之间接受不到，  
双手不自觉想抓着点什么，亚轩看到真源的手不听话，就右手重重的禁锢了真源的双手，放回刚才的位置。

真源这个欲拒还迎的姿势，亚轩获得了相当大的满足感。

小真源在亚轩的左手下控制不住的一直涌出黏糊糊的液体。

“你都不自己解决的吗？”亚轩坏笑道。

真源一股恼羞，狠狠的看着亚轩，后花园更是紧紧的夹着小亚轩。

“啊——太紧了——”，亚轩不自觉的呻〃吟，亚轩样子很享受，很舒服，但同时也狰狞着。

亚轩一想到真源着娇羞的身体，还被自己以外的人碰过，就来气了。

亚轩抬了一下头，加快了小亚轩和左手的律动，

“啊——额——啊——”这下换真源受不了了，

“额——”听到真源嘴里的呻〃吟，亚轩也跟着呻〃吟起来。

随着亚轩最、后猛烈的律动，小真源得到解放了。小真源把自己的液体喷到亚轩的腹肌上，

“你先射了”，亚轩的语气并没有像是消气了，只是宣布一个比赛结果，声音还是冷冷的。语毕也跟着在真源体内留下热辣辣的痕迹。

整个过程，真源都毫不反抗，要是知道真源力气没有十个亚轩都有9个，但真源就是任由亚轩发泄出来。

一整晚亚轩都比较粗暴，弄得真源很疼。

亚轩把小亚轩抽出来的时候，真源也忍不住哭了。不知道是一股失落感，还是羞辱感笼罩着真源。

这是真源第〃一次看到亚轩那么生气，那么狰狞的样子。

真源侧脸贴着枕头，手还被亚轩禁锢了，但已经忍不住抽泣了起来，亚轩听到真源弱弱的抽泣的声音，放开了禁锢真源的手。其实按照真源的力气，一下子就可以反抗亚轩的，但亚轩未消气之前，真源不这么做罢了。

亚轩也明知道真源可以反抗自己，一旦反抗的话自己也毫无胜算，但真源一日不反抗，他就要继续宣泄主｜权。

真源和亚轩都没有想到他们的第、一、次，在这个情景下进行，而且亚轩还这么粗暴。

亚轩赤身离开bed上直接走到浴室。

对着镜子看到自己狰狞的样子也吓了一跳。没想到自己还会露出这种表情，刚才一定吓坏小张张了。

亚轩洗了个澡穿了浴袍出来，真源已经睡着了。

亚轩放了热水，拿毛巾浸湿了热水再拧干，帮真源擦身体。刚才真源也出了很多汗，腹部到大腿也湿漉漉的，亚轩一边温柔的帮真源擦拭着，一边靠在真源耳边说对不起，把你弄疼了。

亚轩收拾好东西，帮真源盖好被子，就坐在bed边的沙发上，这一晚没有跟真源一起睡。  
亚轩也很苦恼，他跟真源的第、一、次被自己吃醋给搞成这样。

想着明天怎么哄小张张，也是一、夜、无、眠。


End file.
